<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expecting Patronum! by Laily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422404">Expecting Patronum!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laily/pseuds/Laily'>Laily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Now That's What I Call Magic! [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Humor, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laily/pseuds/Laily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a title like that? It doesn't get any more self-explanatory &gt;.&lt; Happy days ahead for the Odinson-Strange clan!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Now That's What I Call Magic! [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Expecting Patronum!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen slipped a hand under the covers for the offending object; whatever it was, it was sharp. “Why do I keep finding toys in our bed?”</p><p>Stephen tossed yet another wand onto the ever-growing pile of toys on the floor. “Seriously that’s the third time Harry Potter’s poked me somewhere he had no business poking!”</p><p>“I think that was Hermione...”</p><p>Stephen glared. “And that’s supposed to make me feel better?”</p><p>Loki only shrugged.</p><p>“Loki, I thought we agreed to keep the kids out of our bedroom!”</p><p>“But it gets so lonely when you’re not here,” Loki pouted. </p><p>“Don’t pull that with me, Mister.” Stephen placed his hands on his hips. “You secretly like it when I’m not here coz you get to hog the blanket.”</p><p>“You don’t realise this but when you sleep you tend to roll around the bedding like a cannoli – ”</p><p>“I do not!”</p><p>“ – and I’m lucky if you leave me even an inch of the covers.”</p><p>“Thought you said you didn’t feel the cold.”</p><p>“You’re welcome to sleep outside tonight,” Loki suggested with a coolness that definitely felt very, very real. </p><p>“So you can smuggle the kids into our bed again? I don’t think so.”</p><p>Loki laughed. “What do you have against our children anyway?” </p><p>“Absolutely nothing. I love them so much my heart could burst.” </p><p>“So what is the problem?”</p><p>“Yesterday our son tracked sand and dirt all over the bed because you let him take a nap in here without washing up after playtime.” </p><p>Stephen groped under his pillow next, and retrieved a realistic-looking Stegosaurus, “And I’m tired of waking up in the middle of the night to this thing roaring!”</p><p>To prove just how distraught he was, Stephen squeezed the rubber dinosaur’s belly, and it let out a rumbling, growling sound that was, to Stephen’s credit, kind of ominous. “See?”</p><p>Loki broke into peals of laughter. “I thought that was your stomach!”</p><p>“Loki, I’m serious.” Stephen glumly sat on the edge of the bed. “We need to set some boundaries.”</p><p>“Alright, Stephen."</p><p>Stephen only looked at his husband unhappily.</p><p>"If it means that much to you...” Loki walked his hands and knees across the bed, laying his chin on Stephen’s dejected shoulder. “Our marital bed is off-limits.”</p><p>Stephen leaned his temple against the side of Loki’s head. “Thank you.”</p><p>“But I meant what I said.” </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Sometimes you’re gone so long, and I...” Loki replaced his head with his lips, nosing the white wisps of hair just above Stephen’s ear. “Well. I miss you.”</p><p>“I miss you too.” Stephen cupped the back of Loki’s head, positioning it so their lips were a hair’s breadth apart. “Every moment when I’m not with you.”</p><p>“Just so we’re clear...” Loki murmured amid the butterfly kisses Stephen was opening his act with. “When the new baby comes, she’s co-sleeping with us okay? At least for the first few months?”</p><p>Stephen was too busy savouring the ever-changing sweetness of Loki’s lips, as mercurial in every way as their owner. Today Loki tasted playful, mischievous...gleeful, almost – “Wait, what?”</p><p>Loki’s eyes disappeared behind his smile. </p><p>“Are you – did you – ” Stephen’s hand flew to Loki’s belly. “Are we – ?”</p><p>Loki nodded joyously. <em>“Yes.”</em></p><p>Stephen lunged, pushing Loki onto the  bed flat on his back, dinosaurs and wands be damned – </p><p>“Careful!” Loki laughed as he felt something snap under the curve of his spine. “I think you just broke Professor Snape!”</p><p>“Good,” Stephen said viciously. “He’s never been my favourite.”</p><p>“But he’s mine – ” Loki protested.</p><p>“Exactly.” Stephen began nibbling on Loki’s long, white neck. The heavy goose down duvet fell onto the floor in a heap. “Now shut up. We need to make room for the new baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>